Theorie: Löffel der Lügner
Achtung! Dieser Artikel behandelt Theorien aufgestellt von Fans und sind sehr wahrscheinlich nicht Canon! Dies ist eine Theorie von UndeadTomboy & Funkinator! Löffel ist ein Lügner, weiß mehr als er zugibt und scheint im Hintergrund eigene Pläne zu haben. Es gibt schon allein in Staffel 1 mehrere Momente wo er eindeutig den anderen Scoobies die Wahrheit vorenthält. Lügen in Staffel 1 Episode 0.5 Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert? Man sieht Löffel (flackernd), die Paprika, eine verzerrte Version des G+ Hangout UIs, etwas das aussieht wie ein sich schnell bewegendes Auge. Dann der Titel und die Beschreibung: HELLO FRIEND - YOU SHOULD'VE GOTTEN RID OF HIM BIG MISTAKE Und an mehreren Stellen tauchen für gerade mal einen frame Nachrichten auf die von derselben Person zu stammen scheinen (Siehe Episodengalerie für Screenshots). Löffel behauptet in den Kommentaren das Video wäre geglitched...war das alles nicht Löffel? Wer war es dann? Wer spricht da mit Löffel in dem Video? Oder wer spricht da mit wem? Sendet Löffel Nachrichten an jemanden? Denjenigen der Anguy angegriffen hat? Jemand anders? Der Treffpunkt Anguy steht laut eigener Beschreibung seit gut einer halben Stunde am Treffpunkt und erst als er sich von dort wegbewegt trifft er ziemlich schnell auf Löffel, der nicht sehr erfreut wirkt ihn zu sehen und ihm danach erzählt er hätte selber gut eine Stunde am Treffpunkt gestanden. Das Buch des Autors Eine der offensichtlicheren Lügen betrifft Aufzeichnungen #4. In Episode 4 von Staffel 1 stellt Löffel es da, als wenn er dieses Buch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen hat. Fakt ist jedoch dass es in Episode 3.5 zusammen mit den anderen Büchern auf den Kissen liegt. Außerdem scheint er genau zu wissen wo sie suchen müssen und lenkt Anguys Aufmerksamkeit hastig weg von der Ordnung und hin zu einer, ganz zufällig, mit einem Lesezeichen markierten Seite. Das Buch wirkt fast wie ein Fake. Die übertriebene Menge an Blutflecken und so weiter.Außerdem... Der metallene Stab der arkanen Kongruenz zu Lufa Ist ganz zufällig in Löffels besitz? Und ist ganz zufällig in Form eines Löffels??? Wirklich? Anguy schenkt dem ganzen zwar einen seltsamen Blick, hinterfragt es aber nicht weiter. Dies könnte noch andere Gründe haben, trotzdem ist es verdächtig. Der Effekt des Stabs Es ist Interessant das von den Anwesenden Mitgliedern der Scooby Gang in Episode 5 nur Löffel von der Magie des Stabes betroffen zu sein scheint. Dazu kommt die schon fast übertriebene unschärfe der Kamera nachdem Löffel wieder zu sich kommt (Als Darstellung von Löffels Zustand???) Don't Split the Party Nachdem sie Dennis sicher und wohlbehalten aufgefunden haben und die drei endlich an einem Ort sind, der perfekte Moment um sich gemeinsam dem anderen Nachtmahr entgegen zu stellen...was passiert? Die Gruppe spaltet sich auf, etwas worauf Löffel sehr bedacht zu sein scheint. ViribusUnitis #5.5 In seiner Gesamtheit. Löffels Kontaktleute, die kleinen magischen Artefakte, von denen später nie wieder die rede ist? Und der Satz am Ende? "...alles nicht so gelaufen wie geplant (...) wir können nur hoffen das sich alles findet. Nicht wahr?" Mit wem spricht Löffel? Dem Zuschauer? Oder einer anderen Person von der Löffel weiß das er/sie/es zusieht? Lügen in Staffel 2 In Staffel 2 sind die Lügen wesentlich stärker im Vordergrund, da Löffel durch Dennis ständige Anwesenheit wahrscheinlich frei improvisiert oder nur Teilwahrheiten zum besten gibt. Apropos... Dennis Seit Staffel 1 ist klar das Löffel irgendetwas mit ihm vorhat. Er scheint geradezu entrüstet das statt Dennis der gute Anguy am Treffpunkt auftaucht. Er benutzt Dennis während Staffel 2 offensichtlich als Versuchskaninchen im Restaurant aka er lässt ihn sitzen, mit der Kamera in der Restaurantdeko und nur Dennis im Blickfeld. FÜR 2 STUNDEN! Löffel gibt später im Auto eine ziemlich halb gare Ausrede und Dennis schluckt sie, wahrscheinlich einfach nur weil er hofft das sein Kumpel nicht genau das getan hat wonach es aussieht. Mirror Mirror In Episode #VU 2.04.03 sehen wir praktisch eine Wiederholung aus Staffel 1. Löffel ist am recherchieren und schaut von einem Buch auf, doch dieses Mal sitzt ihm Dennis gegenüber statt Anguy, die beiden sitzen genau an derselben Stelle und wühlen sich durch dieselben Bücher. Doch statt sie einfach nur zu überfliegen unterrichtet Löffel ihn in genereller Monsterkunde und Magietheorie? Der Gourmet Nicht wirklich eine Lüge, sagt es doch viel über unseren kleinen Verschwörer aus. Löffel kauft Menschenfleisch von den Taoisten um es bei seinem besten Freund, einem von einem Dämonen besessenen Kannibalen, gegen Informationen einzutauschen. Er hat Dennis offensichtlich nicht erzählt was in dem Packet ist (auch wenn ich gespannt bin was passiert sobald Dennis die Sache hinterfragt), aber für den Zuschauer ist es ziemlich offensichtlich. Familienbande Diese kleine, leicht bedrohliche Nebenfrage an Justicon war schon etwas seltsam. Es ist klar dass die beiden sich schon länger kennen und es scheint als ob sie normalerweise kein schlechtes Verhältnis miteinander haben (sie scheinen zusammen DnD zu spielen), aber sobald es ums Geschäft geht werden beide sehr, sehr ernst. Es gibt einem das Gefühl als wenn die beiden außerhalb der Videos über etwas miteinander verabredet haben. "Ich bin kein Magier"/"Ich bin ein mittelmäßiger Magier" Löffel widerspricht sich ständig wenn es um diesen Punkt geht, als ich die Frage Charlie direkt gestellt habe sagte er nur: "Es hat seinen Grund, aber vielleicht nicht direkt den an den du denkst." Was erstmal meine Theorie zu schwächen scheint...ABER! Trotzdem haben die Ordo Moribundum, die ausschließlich Lich gefährdete Magier jagen, Löffel stellt außerdem klar das er nicht gefährdet ist ein Lich zu werden, und mit niemandem kooperieren, ein Problem und Vereinbarungen mit Löffel. Und dieses Problem/diese Vereinbarungen liegen schon mindestens 200 Jahre zurück. Außerdem sollte man anmerken das Löffel behauptet die Gruppierung wäre die einzige mit der er keine Verträge hat, nur um im selben Video diese Aussage zu wiederlegen wenn er mit Herr T telefoniert. Der andere Name Nereid oder Nereide. Ist der drittgrößte Mond des Planeten Neptun. Er besitzt eine der exzentrischsten Umlaufbahnen eines Planetenmondes im Sonnensystem. Oder Nereïden, eine Gruppe von 50 Nymphen und Begleiter des Gottes Poseidon (Löffel hat in #VU 2.05.03 nie etwas über das Geschlecht der Nymphen gesagt, also sind männliche durchaus möglich). Außerdem sollte man anmerken dass der Shelly Coat eine wasserbasierte Version des Boogeymans ist. Wusste der Beschwörer vielleicht das Löffel effektiver im Wasser sein könnte? (Und sie befanden sich in der Episode auf einer Brücke) Kamerascheu Löffel war noch nie zu sehen, es gibt 1-2 Momente wo man ihn in Spiegelungen oder seinen Schatten sehen kann, aber er zeigt sich nie direkt. Was seltsam ist, die Youtubekanäle und Streams scheinen jedenfalls zum Teil Canon zu sein, was heißt das etwas mit den Smartphonekameras und auch mit Löffels eigener Webcam aktuell nicht wie sonst ist und er sich deswegen nicht zeigen will und bewusst meistens selber die Kamera führt, selbst wenn gerade niemand zugegen ist. Vlogging Warum läd die Gruppe immer noch Videos von ihren Abenteuern hoch? Ist die Welt der Magier nicht geheim? Was ist mit dem der sie verfolgt? Bekommt er nicht einen Vorteil wenn er sieht was sie planen? Einfach nur ein Detail das bewusst ignoriert wird um der Story wegen oder ein Plotpoint? Getting his rage on In Episode 23 von Staffel 2 realisiert Löffel das Anguy möglicherweise der Übeltäter ist und reagiert erst mit Schock und dann mit Wut und was passiert? Der Screen verzerrt sich zu einer Bildstörung, man hört das grollen eines Tieres oder Monsters und man hört darüber gelegt dieselben Geräusche wie in Dennis Keller als sie sich dem Nachtmahr nähern...Zufall? I think not. Kategorie:Theorien